<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>быть просто рядом by rnnwg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117014">быть просто рядом</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnnwg/pseuds/rnnwg'>rnnwg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pillars of Eternity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:29:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnnwg/pseuds/rnnwg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>так, на всякий случай</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edér Teylecg/The Watcher, Tekēhu/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>быть просто рядом</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>тут у нас снова выдуманные человечки безвозмездно друг друга комфотрят, и у них всё хорошо </p><p>Ирже — вторая моя вотчерка, которая в каноне с вотчером!Стево на правах его дальней родственницы присоединяется к отряду и путешествует вместе со всеми</p><p>Зимовье Зверей — На всякий случай</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Эдер заметил, что Стево куда-то пропал, только когда бард — румяный длиннобородый старик с гулким мелодичным голосом — перешёл на более спокойные песни, и посетители таверны, до этого бодрые и готовые плясать до упаду, почувствовав вдруг усталость от минувшего дня начали расходиться по домам и съемным комнатам.</p><p>Он огляделся, надеясь найти его за одним из столов, но наткнулся взглядом только на устроившихся в углу Алота и Майю — они сидели, склонившись над потрёпанной картой Архипелага, и в привычной им скучноватой манере обсуждали предстоящий путь к Зубам Магран. Эдер даже вслушиваться в их болтовню не стал — покашлял, чтобы привлечь внимание и, поймав на себе усталый взгляд Алота, рассеянно спросил:</p><p>— Вы Стево не видели?</p><p>Майя пожала плечами — она видела его в последний раз часа четыре назад, когда он, взятый на слабо каким-то мелким пиратским капитанишкой, допивал четвёртую кружку пива. Эдер тогда ошивался рядом с ним — хлопал по плечу, всячески поддерживал и так орал, когда Стево всё-таки удалось перепить несчастного, решившего с ним поспорить, что у Майи чуть не заложило уши. С того самого момента Майя чувствовала какое-то неясное раздражение, направленное на Эдера, и это раздражение мешало проявить даже самую минимальную долю эмпатии. Стево запропастился? Найдётся, куда он денется.</p><p>В конце концов, каждый раз, когда Стево уходил куда-то в одиночку, он непременно возвращался.</p><p>— И я не видел, — подал голос Алот. И, немного подумав, засуетился, вставая из-за стола: выпутался из плаща, перешагнул поваленную горку пивных кружек и подхватил Эдера под руку, потянув в сторону — туда, где было меньше людей.</p><p>— Но мне кажется, — когда они оказались в достаточном удалении от лишний ушей, тихо сказал он, — что в последнее время ему неспокойно. Я пытался с ним поговорить, но он отмахивается — убеждает, что всё в порядке. Не знаю, почему он не хочет говорить со мной, но… может, тебе он доверится?</p><p>Алот шумно вдохнул, уцепившись за пояс, и привычным жестом скрутил его в узел.</p><p>— Мне не нравится, что с ним происходит. В смысле… не то, что мне не нравится, как он себя ведёт, а я просто… переживаю. Слишком многое происходит снова, нам всем трудно, но…</p><p>— Я понял, — перебил его Эдер. Улыбнулся, чуть кивнув, и хлопнул Алота по плечу. — Спасибо, что сказал. Я постараюсь разобраться.</p><p>Он улыбнулся снова — в этот раз Алот смог заметить, как нервно дёрнулся уголок его губы — и, круто развернувшись, широким шагом направился к выходу из таверны.</p><p> </p><p>Слова Алота не сделали лучше и никак не помогли — беспокойное напряжение, свернувшееся в глотке, когда Эдер не увидел Стево, оглядев таверну, сейчас стало только сильнее. Оно царапнуло в груди и язвительно усмехнулось: <em>мало того, что проглядел, куда он ушёл, так ещё и не заметил, что ведёт он себя иначе.</em></p><p>Эдер мог бы себя оправдать. Сказать, что он всегда был недогадливым и ужасно неловким в отношениях и общении; что ему всю жизнь было тяжело, потому что эмоции и чувства — сложная и непонятная материя, в которой проще потеряться и утонуть, чем разобраться. Но он не хотел оправдываться. Он провёл со Стево так много времени — <em>чертовски много времени</em> — что должен был заметить, что что-то не так.</p><p>Что он смеётся ломко и устало, что он с большим рвением ввязывается в сомнительные споры, грозящие закончиться потасовкой, что он уходит куда-то один, когда они устраивают привал, и возвращается только когда Майя посылает за ним Иши.</p><p>Ещё он мог заметить, что Ирже смотрит на него — Эдера — чуть более неодобрительно, чем обычно. Что в бою Стево рассеянный и несобранный, и что после каждой стычки Ирже устало отчитывает его и выдаёт мотки бинтов.</p><p>А ещё — и это, пожалуй, он <em>должен</em> был заметить, что Стево часто уходит бродить по палубе по ночам и возвращается только под утро.</p><p>Эдер мог всё это заметить, и он замечал — но почему-то не обращал внимания. Не думал, что это может что-то значить.</p><p>От этого ему сделалось горько и тошнотворно-грустно: он знал Стево уже больше шести лет, <em>они были вместе уже больше шести лет</em>, и он по прежнему оставался непроходимым болваном, не способным заметить, что его близкому человеку — богоподобному — нехорошо.</p><p><br/>
Эдер сунул в нагрудный карман руку, надеясь нащупать трубку, но пальцы схватили только пустоту. Он выругался — наверное, оставил её где-то в таверне — рассерженно сплюнул под ноги и завернул за угол.</p><p>Причал Королевы по ночам был не менее оживлённый, чем днём, только вот оживление это было немного другого толка: по подворотням и переулкам разбредались и прятались подозрительные личности, слышался звон монет, лязг оружия и редкие вскрики; иногда можно было наткнуться на парочку, зажимающуюся у тёмной стены. Привычное оживление смещалось туда, где было темнее, и главные улицы казались обманчиво пустыми.</p><p>Эдер помнил об этой обманчивости, но всё равно, размашистыми шагами меряя потёртую брусчатку, удивился тому, какой спокойной и красивой кажется спустившаяся на город ночь. Луна — возлюбленная Нгати, как тут называли одну старую знакомую Стево — светила умиротворённо, и блики, которые она отбрасывала на воду причала и подсыхающие после дождя лужи, переливались холодным серебром. Оно тоже могло казаться мирным и безразлично-безмятежным, но что-то кололо в груди, когда краем глаза Эдер ловил эти отблески.</p><p>Ему было тоскливо и неспокойно: от того, что куда-то пропал Стево и от того, что он не заметил это сразу — как не заметил ещё очень много важных вещей.</p><p>Он дошёл уже почти до центральной улицы, внимательно вслушиваясь в нарочитую ночную тишину и так же внимательно вглядываясь в темноту подворотен, и уже готов был начать нервничать: ни одного следа Стево он не увидел. Неужели что-то случилось? На след Стево снова вышли его старые недруги, и он опять, решив не впутывать в свои разборки друзей, пытался разобраться с ними один? Или случилось что-то более серьёзное, и сейчас он, вырубленный ударом в затылок, валялся в трюме чахлого судёнышка, уносящего его от Причала Королевы?</p><p>Эдер глубоко вдохнул, стараясь успокоить подступающий страх, и тут же до него донёсся знакомый кряхтящий лай: Хрипун, старый рыжеватый пёс, которого Стево подобрал где-то на улицах Некитаки, валялся в клумбе, довольно обмахиваясь хвостом, и двое детей — что они вообще забыли на улице ночью? — радостно наглаживали его впалые бока.</p><p><em>Там где Стево,</em> — отсранённо подумал Эдер, — <em>всегда ошивается этот пушистый старик. Значит, сейчас он где-то рядом.</em><br/>
<br/>
Для того, чтобы найти его, даже не пришлось напрягаться: Стево сидел на бортике фонтана, свесив в воду ноги, и вертел в руках какую-то деревяшку. Эдера он не заметил — и не замечал до тех пор, пока тот не положил руку ему на плечо. Мягко, невесомо совсем — но Стево всё равно дёрнулся, ухватив чужое запястье, и свободной рукой потянулся к висящему на поясе пистолету.</p><p>— Эй, — шутливо отмахнулся от него Эдер, — застрелить меня решил?</p><p>Стево насупился — увидев знакомое лицо и услышав голос Эдера он расслабился и отпустил его запястье, но теперь смотрел на него снизу вверх с выражением неподдельного раздражения на лице.</p><p>— А чего ты подкрадываешься? — фыркнул он.</p><p>— Твоя взяла, — Эдер пожал плечами и кивнул на влажную плитку рядом со Стево:</p><p>— Можно присесть?</p><p>Он спросил это скорее ради приличия, чем действительно ожидая разрешения, потому что, не дождавшись, что ему скажут, он сел рядом — спиной к Стево — и откинулся чуть назад, чтобы видеть его лицо.</p><p>— Ты в порядке? — спросил.</p><p>— Дашь прикурить? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Стево. Эдер присмотрелся, и в <em>какой-то деревяшке</em> узнал свою пропавшую трубку.</p><p>— Я думал, что потерял её в таверне, — рассеянно бросил он.</p><p>Стево дёрнул плечом и криво улыбнулся — так, как он улыбался обычно, когда старался выглядеть непринуждённо.</p><p>— Прости, иногда мои руки думают вперёд меня.</p><p>Эдер хмыкнул — да, это было так. Стево не страдал патологической жаждой прибирать к рукам всё, что плохо лежит, но иногда он, задумавшись, мог стянуть чужое имущество. Трубку, например. Или — эту историю Эдер особо любил — рубашку и кошелёк. Один раз он ещё пытался увести у Ирже серебристый наконечник стрелы, который она носила в качестве оберега, и потом долго носился от неё по всему лагерю, но в основном он забирал что-то незаметное и неважное.</p><p>Трубка к разряду таких вещей не относилась, но в последнее время она была практически общей — Стево начал пугающе много курить. И это, наверное, тоже стоило заметить. К этому нужно было отнестись внимательнее, но Эдер понял это слишком поздно.</p><p>Он поморщился, разозлённый на себя, и сказал, перехватив руку Стево:</p><p>— Отдай-ка это мне.</p><p>Стево послушно разжал пальцы, уронив трубку в ладонь Эдера. Выкрутил запястье, вырвавшись из мягкой хватки, и тут же осунулся — сгорбился, уперевшись руками в колени, и сипло выдохнул.</p><p>Лунные блики, отражающиеся на его лице от воды, ярким контрастом очертили круги под глазами и морщинки — которые раньше были почти не видны.</p><p>Эдер ещё сильнее отклонился назад, уперевшись ладонью в холодную плитку бортика. Сощурился, вглядываясь в лицо Стево, и ещё раз спросил:</p><p>— Ты в порядке?</p><p>Стево долго не реагировал на вопрос. Сидел молча, разглядывая спокойную воду фонтана и свои голые стопы, и только через несколько отвратительно долгих минут неопределённо дернул плечом.</p><p>— Ты знаешь, я ведь не просил, чтобы меня воскрешали, — он попытался сказать это с нотками бодрого задора, но получилось совсем наоборот, и прозвучало это совершенно чудовищно. У Эдера от этих слов по позвоночнику пробежали мурашки — он догадывался, что вся эта история с разрушенной Каэд Нуа и смертью задела Стево гораздо сильнее, чем он показывал, но и не думал, что настолько.</p><p>Эдер неуверенно открыл и закрыл рот, пытаясь что-то сказать, но Стево продолжил, не заметив этого:</p><p>— В смысле, — он махнул рукой, — не то чтобы я хотел умереть. Нет, я… мне было страшно? И я рад, что я жив, и я рад что… ну… что всё хорошо? И вы рядом, но… те пять лет в Каэд Нуа были такими спокойными? Я почти привык, что мне не нужно бежать за чем-то — или от чего-то — и только начал выдыхать, как Эотас… ну, сделал то, что сделал.</p><p>Стево обхватил пальцами заклёпку на плаще и дёрнул её на себя, пытаясь занять чем-то руки. Растерянно вздохнул и усмехнулся:</p><p>— Не могу до конца понять, почему опять оказался ввязан во что-то, что не могу осмыслить. И вы тоже — это не ваше дело. И не моё. Это всё глупые споры богов, и я просто… не понимаю, почему в своих спорах они используют обычных людей. Ну, и не совсем обычных, — он хмыкнул, бросив взгляд на тонкую венообразную лозу, обвивающую его запястье.</p><p>Эти лозы начинались на шее, спускались по ключицам на грудь, сворачиваясь на ней в узоры, и ползли дальше — до кончиков пальцев рук и до лодыжек. Эдер знал все эти узоры наизусть — если бы он мог рисовать, нарисовал бы. Его пальцы помнили изгиб каждой лозы, и сейчас он засмотрелся на них чуть дольше, чем следовало бы.</p><p>Стево хмыкнул, проследив его взгляд.</p><p>— Так дашь прикурить? — спросил.</p><p>Эдер сжал трубку в кулаке и качнул головой — кажется, за прошедший месяц Стево выкурил больше табака, чем за последние пять лет.</p><p>— Всё будет хорошо, Стево, — глупо сказал он. Сразу же захотелось сильно-сильно зажмуриться и завыть от обиды: <em>какой же ты болван, Эдер! Кто так утешает? Разве может помочь дурацкое «всё будет хорошо», когда жизнь человека в очередной раз пытается разрушится по воле сил, стоящих гораздо выше него? Разве может это сделать лучше? Может это твоё «всё будет хорошо» остановить гигантскую шагающую статую и вернуть кусок души тому, у кого она её забрала?</em></p><p>Он никогда не умел утешать и поддерживать — умел только сводить всё в неловкую шутку и похлопывать по плечу — и от этого было настолько горько, что Эдер едва не подавился застывшим в горле комом.</p><p>— Я знаю, что всё будет хорошо, — зачем-то настойчиво повторил он. — Мы с тобой через столькое прошли! Та заварушка с Таосом, а? А все наши совместные битвы? А тот раз, когда ты попытался посадить Ирже в вещмешок, а она пустила тебе стрелу в зад? Стево, ты справлялся с такими заварушками, которые мне даже и не снились! И через все проходил так стойко и так уверенно, что я не могу не восхищаться тобой каждую секунду.</p><p>Голос Эдера дрогнул на последнем слове — он одновременно верил во всё, что только что сказал, и не верил тоже. Эта заварушка, в которую они ввязались сейчас, казалась страшнее и масштабнее предыдущей. И пусть Стево чувствовал себя лучше — не просыпался каждую ночь с криком и не был на грани потери рассудка, — что-то неуловимо было <em>не так</em>.</p><p>Эдер не мог понять, что. Стево, наверное, тоже.</p><p>— Я буду с тобой, — сказал Эдер, и в это он верил, как верил когда-то в Эотаса. — До конца. И дальше — потому что дальше мы облюбуем какую-нибудь славную фермерскую деревушку и заживём в ней как обычные престарелые фермеры. С кучей овец, коз и большим пушистым псом. Не таким шумным, как Хрипун, но об этом мы ещё поговорим.</p><p>Стево, до этого молчавший, смешливо фыркнул.</p><p>— Поговорим, конечно, — ответил он. Его голос всё ещё был тихим и до неправильности усталым, но теперь в нём слышались нотки надежды. От этого стало теплее и спокойнее на душе — Эдер сжал руку Стево в своей и притянул её к губам, мягко коснувшись костяшек.</p><p>— Пойдём в таверну, — сказал он, скользнув большим пальцем под манжету потрёпанной рубашки — вверх по изгибу узора лозы. — Будет грустно, если ты застудишь ноги.</p><p>— Да, — спешно кивнул Стево. — Думаю, будет очень неловко.</p><p><br/>
Когда они добрались до таверны, Ирже и Текеху, ушедшие прогуляться ещё в начале вечера, встретились им в дверях. Ирже одарила Эдера чуть более доброжелательным, чем обычно, взглядом, и легко коснулась плеча Стево — этот жест в её разговорнике означал что-то вроде «<em>я с тобой и очень тебя люблю</em>».</p><p>Стево в ответ благодарно кивнул, буднично отшутился в ответ на дружеский флирт Текеху — «<em>Всё ещё напряжённый, капитан? Можем сходить в баньку вчетвером</em>» — и, перехватив Эдера за руку, потянул его наверх — к съёмным комнатам.</p><p>Их комната была в самом конце коридора — недалеко от той, в которой обосновались Алот и Майя, — и весь путь они преодолели, пытаясь разобраться с застёжками на жилете Стево. Застёжек было неосмотрительно много — вполне можно было прожить и с тремя — но, когда дверь комнаты захлопнулась за спиной Эдера, жилет валялся уже на стуле у кровати.</p><p>Стево всегда отличался ловкостью рук и скоростью, когда дело касалось пуговиц и воровства.</p><p>Его рубашку можно было стянуть через голову — что Эдер и сделал, почти не запутавшись в рогах — а собственную кольчугу и рубаху снимать было привычнее, но, подтолкнув Стево к кровати и усевшись рядом с ним, он отчего-то помедлил.</p><p>— Уверен, что сейчас подходящее время? — переспросил. — Ты выглядел очень уставшим.</p><p>Стево картинно скривился и ответил, закатив глаза:</p><p>— Если бы я не был уверен, меня бы здесь сейчас не было. То есть я был бы здесь, но… ты понял.</p><p>Эдер понял, конечно. Он расслабленно улыбнулся и позволил снять с себя кольчугу и стянуть штаны. Вытянул вперёд руку, когда Стево навис над ним, и пальцами прочертил ход лозы по его груди.</p><p>Эдеру нравилось к нему прикасаться. Ему нравилась кожа Стево: более жёсткая и грубая, чем у обычных людей, слегка поросшая мхом на ногах и тыльных сторонах рук. Нравились его рога — увитые тонкими веточками.</p><p>Ему нравился Стево — весь, от и до, — и он готов был смотреть на него часами. И смотрел бы, если бы Стево не был таким настойчивым.</p><p>— Эй, — хмыкнул он, — а ну не засыпай.</p><p>Эдер вздрогнул — он не пытался заснуть, он просто засмотрелся, но со стороны, пожалуй, это действительно выглядело иначе. Нужно было срочно реабилитироваться, и Эдер, притянув Стево поближе к себе, поцеловал его в ключицу — туда, где разветвлялся натрое зелёный узор — и опустился ниже.</p><p>Ему нравилось целовать Стево. Ему нравилось быть со Стево — в одной постели, в одном помещении. Ему нравилось быть с ним рядом, потому что Стево был <em>удивительным</em>.</p><p>И если хоть за что-то ещё можно было благодарить Эотаса, то Эдер благодарил бы его за это — за то, что судьба свела его с Вотчером. Пожалуй, это было одно из лучших событий в его жизни. Помимо, конечно, того пирога, которым кормили его в Позолоченной Долине после Войны Святого.</p><p>— Мы ведь завтра не встанем с утра, — фыркнул Стево, скатившись с бёдер Эдера и устроившись рядом — под боком, нос к носу.</p><p>— Ну и ладно, — пожал плечами Эдер. — Ирже и Текеху — тоже.</p><p>— Твоя правда.</p><p>Стево подался вперёд и поцеловал его, и от жара, с которым он это сделал, Эдеру стало почти физически горячо. Всё, что делал Стево, он делал уверенно и хорошо — решал ли он нелепые конфликты богов или целовался.</p><p>Эдер правда не знал, что такого хорошего он сделал в прошлой жизни, чтобы заслужить &lt;i&gt;Вотчера из Каэд Нуа&lt;/i&gt;.</p><p>Когда рука Стево легла на член Эдера, прижав его к животу, Эдер рвано подался вперёд — потёрся об шершавую ладонь и шумно вдохнул, когда большой палец скользнул по головке и спустился вниз.</p><p>Обхватить член Стево всей рукой и мягко провести вверх-вниз было чем-то сродни рефлексу: движения Стево были настолько уверены и приятны, что Эдер с трудом отдавал отчёт, что делает — такое с ним бывало обычно только после очень хорошего рома.</p><p>Стево был удивительным во всём.</p><p>Эдер думал об этом, пока дрочил ему — эта мысль пульсировала в сознании единственная, справляющаяся с горячечным жаром от прикосновений.</p><p>Стево был удивительным — об этом думал Эдер, когда Стево, сдавленно выдохнув, кончил ему на живот; и об этом же он думал, кончая сам.</p><p>Стево был удивительным, и он обязан был справиться со всем, что преподнесет ему судьба.</p><p>Потому что иначе он не мог.</p><p>— Всё будет хорошо, — полуразборчиво выдохнул Эдер, уткнувшись носом в ключицу Стево — туда, где натрое разветвлялся зелёный узор.</p><p>— Всё будет хорошо, — откликнулся полушёпотом Стево.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>